The Lion King FULL Story
by rachaelphilip
Summary: The full story of the lion king - basically bits that could have been missed. I do not own any characters except Sheba, Mapya and the hyena cub, but most of the story line is my own. Please enjoy and review!
1. The twins

Chapter One - the twins.

Uru watched the sky outside the cave - it was dark, but lighter than what it had been the previous hour. The old lioness had been awake for 3 hours with contractions.

They were getting closer together and slightly stronger, so Uru knew the time was near for the birth.

As the golden sun peeked into the rich pride lands, a cry could be heard. It was the cry of Mufassa - the new future king.

A few minutes later, his twin brother, Taka was born. His cry was less enthusiastic, so Uru knew he was the calmer of the two.

Ahadi woke up to find his queen and sons.

He asked which was the older, and Uru told him it was Mufassa.

Ahadi smiled at the bigger of the two cubs, who had a golden pelt, like him.

He looked briefly at Taka, the younger cub with a darker pelt, like his mother.

"Is Mufassa feeding well?" Ahadi asked.

"Yes," answered Uru, "They both are."

Ahadi nodded, pleased.

He said that the new Shaman, Rafiki, would have to present the two cubs to the pride lands.

A few days later, Uru called her younger sister to her.

"Yes Uru, what is it?" Sheba asked.

"Sheba, go and find Rafiki the shaman - he must present my sons to the pride lands."

"Of course!" smiled Sheba, "You know I would do anything for you."

Uru smiled as she watched her sister leave in the direction of a large tree that stood out from all the rest.

Uru had saved Sheba from a pack of hyenas when she was four months old.

Uru was 3 years old and a very powerful lioness so she easily scared off the hyenas.

After that, Sheba doted on her older sister and listened to her every word.

Now, Sheba had found Rafiki.

"Rafiki - the king and queen…"

"Wishes me to present the prince and future king." finished the Shaman.

"Well…yes." nodded Sheba amused.

Rafiki laughed a crackly yet enjoyable laugh and Sheba led the way to pride rock.


	2. The ceremony

Chapter Two - the ceremony

"Ahadi, my king, I am here to present your sons to the rest of the pride lands and to mark Mufassa as the future king."

Ahadi smiled warmly.

"Thank you Rafiki, you will be rewarded for your services to us."

Rafiki bowed low. "Thank you my king - may I get Mufassa to present him?"

"Uru - it is time. Allow this shaman to take our eldest son to present him as the future king - and then allow him to present Taka as the future king's brother."

Uru nodded and Rafiki approached with respect.

He analysed the two cubs and could tell straight away that Mufassa was the biggest cub with the golden pelt.

He lifted the child gently and walked to the end of pride rock before gently thrusting the cub in the air.

The animals jumped with excitement at the sight of the lion that would one day rule their children.

Elephants trumpeted loudly with the commotion and herd animals leaped about with excitement.

After a few minutes, the animals settled down - Mufassa simply watched with his golden eyes and a slightly smiled - he was only a few days old, but he seemed to realise he was of deep royalty and was very gracious about the whole affair.

Rafiki placed him back gently with his mother and picked up Taka, who seemed more excitable than his twin.

Rafiki gently raised Taka to present him and again the animals cheered and celebrated the birth of the lion who would be second in command when the time was right.


	3. The fight

Chapter three - the fight

Time passed in the pride lands and the cubs thrived - when they were 2 years old and very nearly mature, Taka had a very serious argument with Ahadi.

"Father - you favouritise Mufassa and leave me in the dark!" Taka shouted as Ahadi allowed Mufassa to join him at a kill but not Taka.

Ahadi was furious that Taka was standing up to him like this.

"You will back off at once!" he roared.

"No I will not!" Taka growled, his temper finally giving way.

"You call yourself a good king but treat your son like a hyena!"

Ahadi had had enough. He pounced on Taka and swiped him with his mighty paws but was head butted by Mufassa.

"Mufassa what are you doing?" asked Ahadi shocked.

"Leave him alone!" Mufassa shouted, "He is right! Look at how you treat me and then look at how you treat Taka! Father, I love and respect you, but I'm appalled. A good king will treat his children the same - how can you sit there and let him starve while we fill our stomachs?"

Ahadi knew his son was right.

"I am sorry." he said huffily to Taka.

"I'm sure you are!" snarled Taka.

Ahadi roared and lunged on him again, this time swiping at his eye. A massive gash appeared on Taka's eye and he roared with pain and anger, before a huge fight erupted between Taka and Ahadi.

Mufassa's temper grew as he watched his twin brother and his father fight.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed - his roar was heard from the other end of the pride lands and most herd animals scattered with fright.

Ahadi stopped while Taka went back to the cave, shaken - he had almost killed his father. Clearly he had the better strength of the lions.

Ahadi regarded his son.

"You will be a brilliant king one day Mufassa." he stated.

Mufassa smiled.

"Look! The stars have come out." declared Ahadi.

Mufassa looked and indeed, night had fallen unnoticed, and millions of stars were littered across the sky.

"The great kings of the past look down on us and guide us from those stars!" said Ahadi.

Mufassa was awestruck and went back to a state of cub hood.

"Really?" he gasped.

"Yes - and that brightest one is my father - Mohatu. He was the biggest and best lion king to have ever existed so far!" Ahadi said proudly.

Mufassa took in his words and knew he would say them again someday to his own child.

"And remember Mufassa - I'll be there to guide you as well!"

The next day, Mufassa talked to Taka.

"Our father has declared that as punishment for your defiance of or pecking order, he has changed your name to Scar as a reminder of the fight."

"Oh Mufassa! Why does he favouritise you so? I don't mind that you are future king - I am lucky to have you as a brother - but he should still treat me like his son!"

"I know." agreed Mufassa, "But to stay in the pride you are going to have to deal with it. I shall be king in a matter of weeks, and things will be better for you my brother." he promised.

Scar smiled at his twin.

"Thank you - and thank you for standing up for me. I think you will be a brilliant king."

"And remember - when I am king you will be heir to the throne, unless I father a son."

The brothers stepped outside and walked to the watering hole. Scar seemed happier, but was still furious with Ahadi.

They continued to walk, until suddenly there was uproar from the lionesses. "The king is dead!" someone shouted.


	4. The funeral

Chapter four - the funeral

It was Sarabi - Mufassa's close friend.

"Mufassa, Scar, your father is dead!" she cried.

"Oh no!" whispered Mufassa.

The trio ran back to pride rock and observed the scene.

Uru lay next to her husband, tears running down her old face.

Shock had overwhelmed the twins, but the sight of their poor mother broke their hearts. At once they cuddled her and assured her that these things happened and that she had to move on.

"I can't!" Uru cried desperately.

Scar hugged her tightly.

"Mom - don't think of it as the death if a king - but the birth of one!" he said, motioning to Mufassa.

Uru looked to Mufassa and smiled through her broken heart.

Mufassa understood her and nodded.

He give his dead father and last cuddle and walked up pride rock.

He looked at the animals that had gathered to mourn the death of the king. They watched as Mufassa looked over them and they understood - they waited patiently while Scar climbed up the rock to assure his brother.

"Come on Mufassa - you going to be an amazing king who will go down in history!" he said.

Mufassa smiled sadly and roared his incredible power.

Scar fell into a respectful bow as the lionesses roared and the animals cheered at their new leader.

Scar rose with sparkling eyes.

"Who will be your queen, brother?" he asked.

Mufassa smiled as he looked at his lionesses.

One looked even more beautiful than all the rest, though they were all very pretty.

"Sarabi!" he answered.

Flattered, Sarabi stepped up to join her king - and future husband.

With him she roared to proclaim her place as queen.

Again, the animals cheered.

One baboon stood out from the rest - he was named Rafiki and he approached the lions - something no animal had ever done.

As he climbed up the rock, the lionesses roared.

"Leave him!" said Mufassa.

At once, they fell back and watched suspiciously.

Perched on his back was Zazu, a red-billed hornbill.

He nervously looked around him as Rafiki walked nearer to the king.

At last, they were just 1ft away from Mufassa - a single swipe could kill them before they knew what had happened.

But Mufassa was not interested in killing any of his subjects unless it was for food.

He was very interested in what the baboon and hornbill had to say and sat down to show he would not hurt them.

Slightly more relaxed, Zazu jumped off Rafiki's back to allow him to bow to the king. He also bowed low to the king.

"What is that you wish to ask me?" Mufassa asked.

Rafiki stood up.

"My name is Rafiki - I am a shaman. The great kings of the past have sent me to guide you and teach you. I will offer medicines to your pride your highness, and this hornbill, Zazu, will offer you security as he flies across the skies and reports to you anything that has changed for the worse in the pride lands. He has offered to become your major-domo. All we asked in return is the promise of our lives." Rafiki finished with another low bow - as did Zazu who was shaking like a tree in a hurricane.

Mufassa smiled at the two animals warmly.

"This is your first choice as king Mufassa." smiled Scar, "make it historical!"

Mufassa grinned.

"Welcome to the pride!" Mufassa grunted.

The animals once more cheered with delight.

Rafiki and Zazu sighed with relief - but of course Rafiki knew he would be accepted.

"Hehehe!" Rafiki laughed in celebration.

"We must remember this day!" proclaimed Mufassa, "It marks three happenings. The death of our father, my coronation and the acceptance of Zazu and Rafiki!"

The animals bowed and the lionesses roared.

"We will hold our wedding tomorrow." said Mufassa, nodding to Sarabi, who smiled back, "but today we will bury my father and mourn his death."

The animals stepped back as Ahadi was carried to the foot of pride rock.

Rafiki dug a reasonable sized hole and gently helped with the burial.


	5. Scar loses his mind

Chapter five - Scar loses his mind

"Your majesty, I can summon the spirit of king Ahadi if you wish." said Rafiki.

Mufassa was fascinated.

"I am a shaman, my king." smiled the baboon.

"Scar, what do you think?" enquired Mufassa.

Scar was equally fascinated and agreed.

So, Rafiki stood on top of the large mountain like hill that erected behind pride rock and knelt, singing strange songs and prayers.

To the amazement of the animals and lions, the sky grew dark and the shape of Ahadi took place in the sky.

Colour flooded into him and he smiled at Mufassa.

"My son, the king!" he growled gently, his deep and powerful voice carrying over the savannah.

Every single living creature fell into a kneel, but Ahadi told them to rise.

"I am no longer king - bow not to I, but to King Mufassa!"

"Father - I am not even an adult yet - how am I going to rule over everything? I don't think I am ready."

"Do your best and be a good king - then everything will turn out good and fruitful, and everything will love you."

"Hmmp!" snarled Scar.

Ahadi looked at him.

"Lies!" Scar spat in disgust. "You treat me no better than a piece of elephant dung! You behaved with cruelty to me yet loved Mufassa. You were a disgrace of a king and you still got everything you desired you spoilt rodent!" he roared. "Please remember 'daddy' not everyone loved _you_!"

With those words said with rage, Scar swept past the stunned lionesses and a torn Mufassa into the cave where he could no longer see Ahadi.

Everyone was stunned.

Ahadi looked sadly to the cave.

"He is right." he said, "I mistreated him very badly. I only wish he knew I was sorry. Well, I can foresee an incredible future for you Mufassa - you will someday have a son and he will rule the pride lands - his child will bring changes to the pride."

Mufassa had been listening to Ahadi with great interest and smiled to Sarabi.

"We will be parents and grandparents? He asked delighted.

"Alas Mufassa, you will not see past your son's seventh month during your life. However, you will watch and guide him here with me."

Mufassa, as well as every other creature, was stunned.

Sarabi was very upset.

"You shouldn't mourn Sarabi." said Ahadi kindly, "Enjoy your time with your husband the king. You will not see your son past his seventh month and you and every other creature will endure 2 years of hardship - but your son will return and save you - he will the proclaim his place as king with his bride. The lands will then again flow richly for you and you will watch your grandchild grow!"

Sarabi was quite amazed - her son sounded incredible - but she was sad that she would miss his adolescence.

"Our blood is going to rule these lands for the next 100 years before a queen is overruled." Ahadi foreseen.

The he said a loving goodbye to everyone, blowing a relaxing breeze across the pride lands.

Mufassa let the news sink in and he was unsettled.

What could make him leave the living world when his son was so young?

Why would the pride lands go through a tough time while his son went missing during adolescence? How would Sarabi cope?

Mufassa had a strange feeling that it would not be an outsider that caused all the heartbreak.

He looked towards the cave where Scar was.


	6. The wedding

Chapter six - The wedding

Sarabi was getting ready to present herself to Mufassa - it was their wedding day and she wanted to look her best.

Her twin, Sarafina, looked at her warmly.

"You look beautiful!" she claimed.

Sarabi giggled with the excitement of it all.

"Yeah, beautiful!" agreed Sheba.

"You will be a proud queen and glow even on the darkest of days." said Uru.

"Are you sure I look alright?" Sarabi asked Sarafina.

Sarafina rolled her eyes.

"Yes! You have eaten well these last few days, so your skin is in good condition - something that has been taken extra care of as you have stayed out of the sun. And your eyes, Sarabi - they shine like stars!"

Sarabi smiled with happiness - she was ready to marry Mufassa and sit on the throne.

She stepped outside where Mufassa and Scar were waiting - as well as every other animal who lived in the pride lands.

Butterflies did somersaults in her stomach as she approached her king. They had been friends since cubs - but only recently had Sarabi realized her love for Mufassa.

Mufassa also had only just realised his love for Sarabi.

He purred gently as Sarabi carefully placed her body next to his, feeling his warm and powerful domain.

Sarabi smiled brightly at her mate.

Rafiki approached them with his stick and shook it over their heads as they smiled warmly.

"These two lions are now joined as one!" Rafiki called out, and the pride lands erupted with cheers and celebration.

Secretly, Scar was jealous.

He was in love with Sarafina - he had been since he had been old enough to love.

But Scar was shy to approach Sarafina, whom he thought was the most beautiful in the land.

But when Mufassa and Sarabi requested to be left alone in the

cave that night and the rest of the lionesses went hunting, Scar and Sarafina stayed behind near the watering hole.

"I have something to tell you." said Scar nervously.

Sarafina smiled at him to continue.

"I - I think I'm in love with you!" he exclaimed.

Sarafina was not shocked - it was clear to everyone that Scar loved her…and she loved him back.

"I love you too!" she replied.

Lust engulfed them and on the same night that Simba was conceived, Nala was too.


	7. Pregnant

Chapter seven - pregnant

A few weeks passed and life went on richly. The lions ate well and Sarabi and Sarafina's belly's grew.

Mufassa and Scar suspected, but waited for their mates to tell them.

At last, Sarafina approached Scar.

"I have something to tell you!" she teased.

"Yes?"

"We're having cubs!"

Scar laughed and jumped around with excitement.

Mufassa asked what was going on.

"Mufassa my brother, I am going to be a father."

But Mufassa did not smile.

"If it is a boy, it will be killed!" he said dangerously.

Scar was horrified to hear Mufassa say such a thing.

"There will be no male's to try and overtake my son's place as king!" Mufassa growled.

"How the hell would you know if you have a son? You don't even know if Sarabi is pregnant yet…could you really kill your wife's nephew? To Sarafina? To me brother?" Scar asked.

Mufassa looked down and turned his back on Scar.

"NO! I'm not finished!" roared Scar furiously.

"Is that a challenge?" growled Mufassa, his temper surfacing.

The lionesses turned their attention to the king and prince - including Sarabi and Sarafina.

As a fight erupted between the two, and Scar was able to pin Mufassa down.

Mufassa growled at him.

"Scar, let him go!" pleaded Sarafina.

"Why should I?" demanded Scar, "he is threatening to kill our cub!"

Sarafina was horrified.

"Is this true?" asked Sarabi.

Mufassa looked down.

"It's the way life is." he tried to explain.

Sarabi was disgusted.

"THAT'S MY SISTER'S CUB!" she roared, making Mufassa flinch.

"Don't worry!" soothed Scar, turning his charm on.

"I'll protect our cub - I'll protect your cub as well Sarabi, should Mufassa change his mind about wanting it."

The lionesses giggled at his charm - they knew Scar was stronger than Mufassa.

Mufassa looked on worried.

"But we cannot change the balance of life!" he said.

"Oh be quiet Mufassa!" snarled Sarabi, "You know yourself you could never kill a cub. If you did, I would willingly give Scar our cub to kill in return!"

Mufassa was horrified that Sarabi would say such a thing.

"Sarabi…"

But Sarabi was not interested.

"If you want _our_ cub to live, you will leave Scar and Sarafina's!"

Mufassa knew he was beat.

"Ok. Scar, Sarafina, I am sorry."

"Good. Perhaps we should leave this day in the past and pretend it never happened." suggested Scar.

"Yes!" the other three lions agreed.


	8. The birth of Simba

Chapter eight - the birth of Simba

Weeks passed and the incident was soon forgotten as Sarabi and Sarafina concentrated on the birth of their babies.

Sarabi gave birth first. As all know from Ahadi's prediction, the cub was a boy.

"What should we call him?" asked Mufassa. "Something grand!"

"I want to name him Simba after my brother who was killed before Sarafina and I joined this pride."

Mufassa smiled and agreed.

"I think Simba is a wonderful name!" he growled gently.

But Scar watched from a distance, where he could not be seen.

If Simba had not been born, he would have been next in line as king.

He was jealous. He knew his brother, who despite the many fight they had, loved him, would now neglect him as he concentrated on Simba.

No-one else in the pride, apart from Sarafina, loved him.

It made Scar sad, and jealous rage engulfed him. He began to plot. If Simba was out of the way, he could comfort everyone else - and be loved! And if Mufassa didn't have any more cubs, he might die of grief - and he would be king. His child would be heir to the throne if male, and his own bloodline would rule the pride lands for all time!

Scar cackled - he had officially become evil.

But suddenly he stopped - he knew Mufassa was not stupid. If Scar killed Simba, he would know, and Scar would then be killed.

He had to think of a new plan.

Wait! The Hyena's were the most hated creatures Scar knew, and were known cub killers - if he could just become friends of some…


	9. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed

Chapter nine - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed

As the presentation of Simba began, Scar sulked off to the elephant graveyard, where he knew the Hyena's lived.

All of the animals were watching Rafiki present Simba, so no-one saw him.

He found his way with ease and sat on top of an elephant's skull, waiting.

As he suspected, the Hyena's soon came to find out who was in their land.

"Who are you?" the bravest, Shenzi asked.

"Scar." he answered. "I've come to make an offer with you."

The Hyena's laughed at him.

"Why should we deal with you?" asked Banzai. "Your kind has banished us from the rich land and we have to face starvation most of the week - how are we to feed our cubs?"

There was uproar of agreement between the hyenas.

"If you stick with me, I will make sure you are fed every single day and none of your cubs will never again die of starvation."

The Hyena's cheered at the thought, and they listened to Scar.

"All I ask is that you kill one cub." enticed Scar, "and you can have a full zebra to share!"

The Hyena's agreed immediately.

"Ok - wait about 7 months while I gain the trust of Simba, the cub. I will convince him to come here - the murder will not be against our law as he will be in your land, not ours." Scar said.

The hyenas were excited at the thought - a cub for a zebra with no punishment for murder! What could be better?

Shenzi tried to entice Scar to give them the zebra first, but scar was not having any of it.

"No! Kill the cub first and then you have the zebra."

"But that's 7 months away!" argued one hyena.

"Give us the zebra to prove you will keep your word. You could easily kill us if we broke our promise!" bargained another.

Scar sighed and agreed.

"I'll be back!" he promised.


	10. The hunt

Scar knew he would have to wait until the presentation of Simba was finished before he could make a kill.

To hunt during a presentation was against the laws, as the prey

didn't have a chance to escape. It was punishable by death.

So, Scar sulked for a while until the animals returned to their feeding spots. He waited behind a bush where he had the advantage of not been seen.

Slowly, he inched his way nearer to a feeding zebra.

The zebra did the worst thing possible - lay down contently.

Scar pounced and landed on the zebra - with one bite, the zebra lay dead.

Scar knew he would have to move the zebra quickly, before the other lions heard and joined him at the kill.

He managed to drag the animal back to the elephant graveyard and leapt on top of a large stone structure. The hyenas were quick to meet him.

"I'll take a leg as you haven't done anything!" Scar said.

The hyenas did not care - they just wanted the meat!

Scar ripped off a leg and allowed the zebra to drop into the waiting jaws of the hyenas.

He had gained their trust.


	11. The birth of Nala

Chapter eleven - the birth of Nala

Scar returned to the pride lands. He settled in a cave not fat from pride rock.

He spied a mouse and grabbed it.

He mocked it, but when Scar was just about to eat it, he was interrupted by Zazu.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

"What do you want?" Scar sighed, holding the mouse with his paw.

"I am here to announce that king Mufassa is on his way - so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning!"

The mouse had managed to escape and ran into his hole.

"Oh look now Zazu, you made me lose my lunch!" Scar complained.

"Ha!" mocked the bird, "You'll lose more than that when the king is through with you! He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia!"

"Oooh, I quiver with fear!" snarled Scar, going into hunting mode.

"Oh Scar, don't look at me that way!" begged Zazu.

"Help" called Mufassa from the cave entrance, "Drop him!"

"Impeccable timing your majesty!" came Zazu's voice.

Scar spat him out and turned to his brother.

"Why if it isn't my big brother, descending from Môn heights, mingling with the commoners!"

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba…" began Mufassa.

"Yes well, as the king's brother, you should've been first in line!" objected Zazu, who hid behind Mufassa as Scar snapped his jaws at him.

"Well I was first in line - until the little _hairball_ was born!"

"That hairball is my son, and your future king!" growled Mufassa.

"Oh I shall practice my courtesy!" mocked Scar, turning his back on his brother.

"Don't turn your back on ME Scar!" Mufassa growled.

"Oh no Mufassa - perhaps you shouldn't turn YOUR back on ME!"

Mufassa roared as he jumped in front of Scar.

"Temper, temper!" said Scar, "I wouldn't dream of challenging you!"

"Pity!" snarled Zazu, "Why not?"

"Well as far as brains go, I get the lion's share for brute strength!" he shouted, perhaps showing he didn't want to hurt his brother.

He left the lion and bird to talk about him, and went back to pride rock.

There, he snuggled into Sarafina and sighed with content.

Suddenly, Sarafina told Scar that it was time.

"Time?" panicked Scar, "Now?"

Sarafina laughed at him as Sarabi joined her.

About half an hour later, a tiny cry was heard.

"She's a girl!" claimed Sarafina, as she cleaned the infant and let her feed.

"Oh!" cooed Scar, who was actually disappointed. "What are you going to call her?"

"I love the name Nala." revealed Sarafina.

Scar smiled at the thought.

"Will she be betrothed to Simba?" asked Sarafina.

Sarabi nodded before she brought Simba to her.

Gently, she placed the young cub next to Nala and observed them. They cuddled into each other happily.

"Already they are friends!" grinned Mufassa.


	12. Scar's plot takes action

Chapter twelve - Scar's plot takes action

As the cubs grew older, Scar pretended to be close to Simba, gaining his trust.

Scar had told the hyena's to wait at all times in the elephant graveyard - he took food to them so they didn't starve while waiting.

One day, Scar was lying on a high ridge, when Simba suddenly ran to him.

"Hey uncle Scar, guess what?" begged Simba.

"I despise guessing games!" said Scar rudely.

"I'm going to be king of pride rock!" claimed Simba.

"Oh goodie!" mocked Scar.

"My dad just showed me the whole place, and I'm going to rule it all!" laughed Simba.

"Forgive me for not leaping for joy - bad back, you know?" growled Scar, turning his back on Simba.

When he lay down, Simba rested on him.

"Hey Scar, when I'm king, what'll that make you?" asked Simba.

"A monkey's uncle!" Scar answered coldly.

Simba laughed. "You're so weird!"

"You have no idea!" smiled Scar. "So, your father showed you the whole kingdom did he?"

Simba nodded.

"But he didn't show you past that border?"

"Well no." complained the young cub. "he said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right! Far too dangerous - only the bravest lions go there!" he lured.

"Well I'm brave!" objected Simba, "What's out there?"

"Simba, Simba, I'm only looking out for the wellbeing of my favourite nephew!"

"Yeah right! I'm your only nephew!" pointed out Simba.

"All the more reason for me to be protective! An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince. Oops!"

Simba was fascinated.

"An elephant _what?_ Wow!"

"Oh _dear_ I've said too much!" moaned Scar. "Now Simba, you must promise never to visit that _dreadful _place!"

Simba crossed his paws and promised.

Knowing Simba was lying, Scar shoved him gently away and told him to have fun.

"And remember!" he called after the young prince, "this is our little secret!"

Simba ran to find Nala, and after a very quick bath from Sarabi, Simba and Nala went to the watering hole, with the watchful eye of Zazu.

By singing, Simba and Nala were able to lose Zazu. After a play fight, they found themselves in the elephant graveyard.

Scar watched them from the peak of a large rock, where they couldn't see him.

"Go!" he ordered the hyenas.


	13. In trouble

Chapter thirteen - In trouble

"Wow!" awed Nala as she looked at a skull, "I wonder if it's brains are still in there?"

"There's only one way to find out!" decided Simba, "Come on - let's go and check it out!"

"Wrong!" barked the voice of Zazu as he flew into them - "The only checking out you'll be doing is to check out of here!"

"Oh man!" moaned Simba.

"We're way out of the boundaries of the pride lands!" continued Zazu.

"Oh look, banana beak is scared!" laughed the prince.

"It's _mister_ banana beak to you, fuzzy!" argued Zazu, "Now let's go back at once, we are all in very real danger!"

"Danger?" objected Simba, "Take a look on the wild side - I laugh in the face of danger, HAHAHA!"

The laughs of hyenas continued Simba's, and he jumped back in fright. Zazu attempted to protect the two cubs.

"Oooh!" cackled the leader, "What have we got here Banzai?"

"I don't know Shenzi"

"Ed?" both asked a slightly crazy looking one.

Ed laughed and licked his lips.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking!" agreed Banzai, "A trio of trespassers!"

"And do you know what we do to trespassers in our territory?" asked Shenzi.

Simba spat with disagreement.

"You can't do anything to me!" he objected.

"Er, technically they can - we are on their land!" said Zazu.

"But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering, mangy stupid, poachers." said Simba  
"x-nay on the oopid-stay…" pleaded Zazu.

Who're you callin' 'oopid-stay?'" demanded Banzai.

"Oh, my, my, my, look at the sun, it's time to go!" rushed Zazu, shoving Simba and Nala to go.

"Go? What's the hurry? We'd love you to stick around for dinner!"  
"Yeah!" agreed Banzai. "We could have whatever's "lion" around."  
"Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think?" asked Shenzi.  
[Ed points]  
"What, Ed?" Shenzi asks, annoyed.  
"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" asks Banzai.  
"No, why?" Shenzi answers.  
"Cause there it goes!" shouted Banzai.

The hyenas took chase and nearly caught Simba and Nala, but they outran them before they were distracted by Zazu.

"Oh, let's take mr major-modo to the birdy boiler!" bullied Shenzi, catching Zazu and putting him in a volcano-like hole that erupted steam, sending Zazu in the air.

As the hyenas laughed maniacally, until Simba shouted at them;

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Like…you?" asked Banzai.

"Oops!" cried Simba, running away with Nala.

The hyena's chased them again, until they were backed up in a corner.

As Zazu regained control in the air, common sense overcame him and he flew to find Mufassa.

He found him not far away and dived down.

Without even bowing, he cried out,

"Sire, the children are in trouble!"

"Where are they?" demanded the king as he got ready for action.

"They're in the elephant graveyard - the hyena's have got them!" cried Zazu as Mufassa started sprinting to the graveyard immediately.

Mufassa stopped in the graveyard and strained his mighty ears to try and hear his son and niece.

He heard them pretty soon and raced to where they were.

He stopped when he saw them, and watched as Simba stood forward and attempted to scare the hyenas with a pitiful roar.

He felt sorry for Simba, and when the hyenas mocked him, he was furious.

So when Simba tried to roar again, he drowned out his sons roar with his own.

The hyenas were confused, until Mufassa struck them heavily with his paw.

Zazu settled next to Simba and Nala.

In seconds, Mufassa had managed to pin all three hyenas.

"Oh, ow ow ow!" whined the hyenas.

"SILENCE!" roared Mufassa.

"Hey come on, we're gonna shut up right now!" stated Banzai.

"I tell you, we're really sorry!" breathed Shenzi.

"If you ever come near my son again…" warned the king.

"OH!" gasped Banzai, "this is _your _son? I didn't know that! Hey Shenzi did you know that?"

"No of course not!" agreed Shenzi.

"Ed?" they both asked.

Ed nodded.

Mufassa roared with fury.

"Bye!" said Shenzi, before the trio scampered.

Zazu landed beside Mufassa and nodded with approval, but Mufassa glared at him, so he shrivelled back with fear - something that rarely happened between the friends. Clearly, Mufassa was furious.

Simba knew he was in deep trouble. Carefully, he approached his father.

"Dad I…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" Mufassa interrupted angrily.

"Dad I'm, I'm sorry!" said Simba, scared of his father's rarely seen anger.

"Let's go home!" ordered Mufassa coldly.

Simba was upset but tried not to show it in front of Nala, but of course it didn't work.

"I thought you were very brave." she whispered to him as they left, but Simba just turned away ashamed.

Mufassa heard her and in heart he felt very sorry for them - they had almost been killed. But he had duties as a father and a king - he had to make sure Simba completely understood the importance of keeping safe.

Sarafina would deal with Nala - he supposed Scar would too.

Unknown to Mufassa, Zazu or the cubs, Scar had been watching everything and already plotting his next move.


	14. Important lessons

Chapter fourteen - important lessons

As Simba and Nala walked a distance behind Mufassa, Nala talked to Simba gently.

"Don't worry Simba; your dad will forgive you."

"You don't understand - we nearly died today."

"Come on Simba - he'll understand!"

"Will he?" asked Simba.

Mufassa was listening and felt upset - but he supposed Simba had never seen his so angry and cold before.

"Zazu!" he called.

Zazu reproachfully landed at his feet.

"Yes sire?" he asked uneasily.

"Take Nala home!" Mufassa ordered, "I need to teach my son a lesson!"

Zazu nodded.

"Come Nala!" Zazu said. He turned to Simba.

"Simba," he sighed dramatically. "Good luck!"

Simba did not find this very helpful, and watched as Nala was led away - now he was left alone with his furious father.

"Simba!" called Mufassa aggressively.

Reluctantly Simba went to sit with his father.

On his way, Simba's paw fell into the print of his father's - Simba had never felt smaller in his life.

He at last next to Mufassa.

Bravely, he looked up to see his father looking down disappointed.

"Simba I'm very disappointed in you!" he started.

"I know…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worse, you put Nala in danger!"

Simba was overwhelmed with guilt and shame.

Fighting back tears, he told Mufassa that he had just wanted to be brave like him.

"I'm only brave when I have to be!" said Mufassa, his voice now gentle.

"Simba, being brave - doesn't mean you go looking for trouble!"

"But your not scared of anything!" objected Simba.

"I was today." confided Mufassa.

"You where?"

"Yes. I thought I might lose you!"

"Oh!" said Simba, "I guess even kings get scared."

"mmmhm." agreed Mufassa.

"But you know what?" whispered Simba, "It think those hyenas were even scarder!"

Mufassa laughed.

"Cos' nobody messes with your dad! Come here you!" he teased, grabbing Simba and play fighting with him.

After a while of playing, they settled down.

"Dad where pals right?" Simba asked.

"Right!" agreed Mufassa, amused.

"And we'll always be together, right?"

Memories of Ahadi flooded back to Mufassa.

"Simba, let me tell you something that my father told me." said Mufassa.

"Look at the stars - the great kings of the past, look down on you from those stars!"

"Wow, really?" asked Simba.

"Yes! Always remember that those kings will always be there to guide you - and so will I."

Simba smiled at the thought and with wonder.

Happily, king and prince made there way home.

"Will Simba be alright Zazu?" asked Nala as they made there way to pride rock.

"I'm sure he'll be fine - his father may be angry, but he is not unfair. He'll give young Simba a chance to explain himself before a punishment is decided."

"Explain what? We deliberately ditched you to go to a dangerous place beyond the borders of the kingdom?" asked Nala.

Zazu sighed.

"What are you going to tell your mother?" he asked.

"The truth, I guess. Everyone in the pride has taught us to be honest about everything that happens." answered Nala.

Zazu smiled - he had to be the reporter for the best pride in the Savannah.

At last, they reached the summit of pride rock.

"Where's Simba, Nala?" asked Sarabi concerned.

"Um, King Mufassa is punishing him." answered the cub.

"Why?" demanded Sarafina - a normally laid back and friendly lioness.

"Well, me and Simba may have gotten ourselves in a tiny bit of trouble…" began Nala.

"Like what?" asked Scar, who suddenly appeared from behind a rock - it looked as if he had been there for hours.

"Er, you see…"

"Tell the truth to me and your father!" ordered Sarafina.

"Well - me and Simba decided to visit the elephants graveyard, but it's outside our borders, which is the first thing Simba is in trouble for, then we got chased by three hyena's - one nearly got me but Simba saved me - they had us cornered, and then King Mufassa jumped in and saves our lives!" explained Nala.

"Nala, you know much better than to go anywhere outside our borders!" scolded Scar, "let this be a lesson to you!"

"Yes father!" answered Nala meekly.

In truth, neither Nala nor Scar liked each other, despite Scar's parenthood to her.

Sarafina did love Nala though, and Nala loved her back.

"I hope you learned something today - but I'm glad you're alright!" Sarafina said gently, nuzzling Nala with great affection.


	15. Scar plots again

Chapter fifteen - Scar plots again

Scar was furious that his plan had not worked. Why couldn't those idiotic hyenas kill two cubs and a stinking bird?

He made his way to the elephant graveyard and sat on a large rock to watch the hyenas.

"Man that stupid Mufassa!" snarled Shenzi.

"Tell me about - I'm not going to be able to sit for a week!" Banzai said, licking some scratches on her rear and Ed laughed maniacally.

"It's not funny Ed!" snarled Banzai.

Ed couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

Banzai growled furiously and attacked him.

They fought until Shenzi told them to knock it off.

"No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain!" complained Shenzi.

"Man, I hate dangling!" agreed Banzai.

"Yeah, and if it weren't for those lions, we'd be running with joy!" stated Shenzi.

"Man I hate lions!"

"They're so pushy…"

"And stinky!"

"And hairy…and man are they…"

"UGLY!" Shenzi and Banzai said together.

They began laughing, but Scar said,

"Oh, surely we lions are not all that bad!"

Frightened, they looked up, but sighed with relief as they realised it was just Scar.

"Oh Scar it just you!" said Shenzi.

"Yeah, we was afraid it was somebody important!"

"Yeah, even like Mufassa!" agreed Shenzi.

"I see!" Scar growled coldly.

"Now that's power!" continued Banzai.

"Tell me about it!" agreed Shenzi, "I just hear that name and I shudder!"

"Mufassa!" said Banzai.

Shenzi shuddered. "Do it again!" she told him.

"Mufassa!" Shenzi shuddered again.

"Mufassa, Mufassa, Mufassa!" Banzai chanted.

Shenzi fell back laughing.

"Oh it tingles me!" she giggled.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Scar droned.

"Not you Scar, I mean you're one of us!" stated Banzai.

"Charmed." Scar replied coolly.

"Oh I like that! He's not king but he's still so proper!" observed Shenzi.

"Hey, did you bring us anything to eat Scar, oh buddy oh pal, did ya, did ya, did ya?" asked Banzai.

"I don't think you really deserve this!" Scar growled, pulling out an impala leg.

"I practically gift wrapped those cubs for you, and you couldn't even dispose of the!" he growled as he threw the leg at them.

The hyenas demolished the leg in minutes, and as they ate they complained to the lion.

"Well ya know, it wasn't exactly like they was alone Scar!" pointed out Shenzi.

"Yeah!" agreed Banzai, "What are we supposed to do? Kill Mufassa?" he asked.

"Precisely!" agreed Scar.

The hyenas were confused, but Scar plotted with them so Mufassa and Simba were killed.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed thought he intended there to be no king, but Scar told them that he would be king. He then went on to promise that if they stuck with him, they would never go hungry again.

That was enough to persuade the hyenas, and together they formed a plan…


	16. Stampede

Chapter sixteen - Stampede!

Everyone was on pride rock. Mufassa had promised Simba to take a nice walk with him, but then remembered he had to patrol the land before it was too late.

"But dad, you promised!" Simba objected.

"I know son, but I have to patrol…" argued Mufassa.

"Dad!"

"Mufassa, perhaps it would be alright if I took Simba out while you patrol the land - we may even bump into each other." suggested Scar.

"Hmm. Maybe, but…" objected Mufassa - he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh come on! It allows you to go on patrol and gives Simba his day out." Scar persuaded.

"I guess." Mufassa gave in.

Simba was disappointed that it wasn't his father that was taking - but was excited at the outing anyway.

"Let's go!" Simba pleaded.

So, Scar smiled and led the way.

They made their way to the gorge and climbed quite easily down.

They talked and walked at the same time.

"Scar - how come you're not the king and dad is?" Simba asked.

"Well, even though he is my twin, he is older than me as he was born first - so our father chose him to be king. He was always Ahadi's favourite, was Mufassa." answered his uncle.

Simba was quiet.

"So, Simba, is there any questions you want to ask about…anything?" Scar asked awkwardly. He knew what was about to happen and he felt a little bit guilty.

"Well - my dad told me about the circle of life, but I'm confused. If everything exists in a delicate balance, then why aren't the hyenas allowed in pride rock? Why are they the only creatures that seem to be hated?" Simba asked.

Scar cleared his throat.

"Well," he began, "long ago, my grandfather, Mohatu, discovered that the hyenas simply killed for the sake of it. When asked about it, they claimed they were always hungry - it seemed they could never be satisfied. A lot of animals were killed in a short period of time. Mohatu had ordered that no more than 150 animals a year could be killed by one type of carnivore- the hyenas elapsed that amount in one month.

So, Mohatu banished the hyenas for their own - and everybody else's own good. Out of revenge, the hyenas killed Mohatu's first son - my uncle Theo. That's why everybody hates hyenas. Of course, I see the good side of things - if Theo wasn't killed, Ahadi, Mufassa or you would never have been king." finished Scar.

"Wow!" breathed Simba, "Is that why dad is always so angry when they come into the pride lands?"

"Yes." answered Scar, "Mufassa was very close to uncle Theo."

"Now!" continued Scar, "You wait here. Your father has a marvellous surprise for you." he lied.

"Oh! What is it?" asked Simba excitedly.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised!" bargained Simba.

Scar laughed at his nephew. "You are such a _naughty_ boy!"

"Come on uncle Scar." pleaded the young prince.

"No, no, no, no!" objected Scar, "this is just for you and your daddy - a sort of father-son…thing…well, I better go get him!"

"I'll go with you." claimed Simba.

"NO!" Scar regained his composure - "No. Just, stay here on this rock - you wouldn't want to get in trouble like you did with the hyenas?"

"You know about that?" asked Simba, downhearted.

"Simba, everybody knows about that."

"Really?"

"Oh yes - lucky daddy was there to save you, eh?"

"Oh. I guess so."

"Ohh! And just between us - you might want to work on that little roar of yours."

"Right." mumbled Simba.

As Scar began to leave, Simba called after him.

"Hey uncle Scar - will I like the surprise?"

"Simba, it's to DIE for!" replied Scar.

Leaving Simba quite happy, Scar climbed up out of the gorge.

He stood on a large pillar - his signal.

Almost immediately, a huge herd of wildebeest began to run for the lives - hyenas were chasing them.

Scar watched with an evil grin on his face as the antelope began to run down into the gorge - the stampede had begun.


	17. Love and Murder

Chapter seventeen - love and murder

Not far away, Mufassa had almost finished his patrol around the kingdom with the company of Zazu.

"Oh look sire, the herd is on the move!" said Zazu.

"Odd." replied Mufassa, watching the dust where the antelope were running.

Suddenly, Scar appeared.

"Mufassa, quick! Stampede, in the gorge - Simba's down there!"

"Simba?" whispered Mufassa.

Deep fear overwhelmed the king - Simba could easily be crushed by a panicking Wildebeest.

Immediately, Mufassa and Scar ran to the gorge, while Zazu flew ahead.

He found the poor cub dangling on for dear life to a tree.

"Zazu help me!" pleaded Simba.

"Your father is on his way, hold on!" called Zazu, flying towards Mufassa and Scar, who were scanning the gorge for Simba.

"Hurry!" begged Simba.

In seconds, Zazu reached the king.

"There, there!" he howled, pointing to the tree.

"Hold on Simba!" instructed Mufassa.

Simba cried out as the tree was knocked, and Mufassa dived into the stampeding herd to help his son.

He manoeuvred himself around the wildebeest and when he saw Simba fall when the tree was snapped, he leaped in the air, catching him.

Mufassa ran with the herd to try and find a safe exit, but was knocked by a wildebeest - he roared with surprise and accidentally dropped Simba.

Simba avoided the oncoming traffic of wildebeest until his father once again had a hold of him.

Simba was safely placed on top of a high rock, but Mufassa was dragged away by some wildebeest.

Simba looked wildly for his father, and after what seemed like hours, Mufassa jumped out of the herd and landed on a steep cliff.

He struggled to climb up - Simba ran up the cliff through a rocky structure - but he couldn't see his father.

Meanwhile, Mufassa had struggled to the top, where Scar was waiting for him.

"Brother!" called Mufassa, struggling, "help me!"

Scar looked down on him.

He grabbed Mufassa's paws with his claws, and Mufassa roared desperately.

"Long live the king!" Scar growled.

Realisation hit Mufassa like a rhino, and his last thought were of Simba and Sarabi, before Scar let him fall to his death.

Simba had just reached the top of the cliff and saw his father fall.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as Mufassa hit the ground.

He raced down into the gorge and looked around.

"Dad?" Simba called desperately. "Daddy?"

He heard a noise and looked around.

"Dad?" he asked hopefully.

A single wildebeest ran past, but unintentionally led Simba to his father.

Simba was scared.

"Dad?" he asked quietly.

Simba was getting upset by the second.

"Dad come on, get up! We gotta get home!" he cried, nibbling on Mufassa's ear.

When Simba felt his father's ear was cold, and he received no response, he began crying.

"Help!" he called out.

"Somebody! Anybody!" he cried. "Help." he whispered.

He returned to his father and hugged him, crying with misery.


	18. Running away

Chapter eighteen - running away

Unknown to Simba, Scar was approaching.

"Simba?" he asked.

Simba looked up.

"What have you done?"

"There were wildebeest, and he saved me - it was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen!" objected Simba, crying.

"Of course, of course you didn't!" agreed Scar, pulling Simba into a hug.

"No-one ever means for these things to happen - but the king is dead, and if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive." Scar told Simba slowly.

Scar gasped. "What will your mother think?"

"What will I do?" Simba panicked.

"Run away. Run. Run away and never return!" Scar answered.

With a last look at his father. Simba ran.

He never heard his uncle tell the hyenas to kill him - he had too many terrible thoughts in his head.

But as he approached the wall of the gorge, Simba heard the laugh-like growling of hyenas.

He saw them and darted up a tiny passage on the face of the wall.

Shenzi almost caught him.

Leaping over the wall, Simba fell down a steep hill, into a huge thorn bush.

As he escaped, he heard the hyenas call after him, "If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!"

After a few minutes, Simba felt safe enough to stop running. But he was far from happy with himself.

"Am I really responsible for dad's death?" he asked himself, fear gripping him.

Tears flooded his eyes and for a very long time, he cried his poor heart out.

Exhausted, Simba walked through a desert terrain.

He spotted a lizard, and realised he had made himself very hungry with all the crying. But he had drained his energy at the same time, and he simply couldn't be bothered to catch it.

He summoned the remainder of his strength and just walked, not really interested in where he was going - he had no home, no place to go to, no future! Simba wanted to die and beg Mufassa's forgiveness - he wanted to hear his father's voice once more and nuzzle him again.

At the memory of his father, Simba collapsed.

He could hear vultures above him, but was too tired and upset to care.

Weakly, Simba felt the vultures pecking at him - he was already in so much pain - from his heart.

"I hope I die now. And I hope Nala does well for herself." Simba whispers.

Suddenly, The vultures stopped just before Simba lost consciousness.

The next thing he knew, Simba had water splashing on his face and when he woke, he found a warthog and meerkat called Pumbaa and Timon respectively.

They introduced themselves and convinced Simba to travel with them. They didn't want Simba to eat meat, but told him to eat as many bugs as he wanted, like they did.

So Simba did just that and grew into a strong lion, simply playing and eating through his childhood, completely ignoring the fact that he was now a king.


	19. A sad day

Chapter nineteen - a sad day

Scar was very confident that the hyenas would kill Simba and returned to the corpse of his brother and mocked him.

"Who's so grand now?" he asked.

He laughed hard and couldn't stop.

Then he noticed Zazu was waking up - Scar had knocked him unconscious after Mufassa had saved Simba.

So he stopped laughing and pretended to be grieving.

Zazu surveyed the scene and his heart dropped as he saw Mufassa. He approached him sadly.

"Is he…?" asked Zazu, fearfully.

Scar nodded his head sadly.

"We must go and tell the others." said Scar.

"Where is Simba?" asked Zazu.

"Oh…Simba was crushed by the wildebeest and he was really hurt!" lied Scar.

"No!" Zazu cried.

"Yes - Mufassa tried to save him, but a wildebeest accidentally landed on his back and broke it - he died just moments later, in great pain - just in time to see Simba being dragged off by some wildebeest in all the panic!" dramatised Scar.

"Oh no!" wept Zazu.

"Come on - we must go and tell everybody - Sarabi will be completely heartbroken.

Zazu moaned. "We will simply have to be there for her." he said.

So, Scar and Zazu made their way to pride rock. The lionesses were quite happily lazing in the sun, oblivious to anything else - they thought Simba was with Scar and Mufassa was with Zazu, patrolling the land.

Sarabi noticed Scar and Zazu first.

"Is Simba with Mufassa?" she asked.

Zazu and Scar looked at each other.

"Er, you could say that…" started Scar.

"What do you mean?" Sarabi asked.

Scar sighed.

He roared for the lionesses to assemble.

They did and Scar told them he had grave news.

They listened to him with their stomachs dropping with every word he said.

"The good king Mufassa has died this evening in a tragic accident."

Sarabi let the news take in and cried with desperation.

Several lionesses had to stop her hurting herself before she calmed down enough to be trusted - she broke down.

Scar continued - "A stampeding herd of wildebeest trapped Simba on a small tree in the gorge - I couldn't get to him, so I ran to find Mufassa - he followed me to the gorge and leapt into the herd to save his only son. He was about to reach him, when the wildebeest dragged Simba away - then A wildebeest landed on Mufassa, breaking his back - he died slowly and painfully."

Sarabi went into another state of hysteria.

"I will hold the funeral in a few minutes - to allow Sarabi to calm herself." claimed Scar.

A few minutes later, Scar returned, and the lionesses formed at the bottom of pride rock to pay their last respects to Mufassa and Simba.

"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we will rise with the dawning of a new era, in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" said Scar as many hyenas came into pride rock.


	20. Arguments

Chapter twenty - arguments

Sarabi was horrified - there hadn't been hyenas in the kingdom since Mohatu ruled as king, and for good reason.

"Scar you can't do that, they'll eat everything!" she cried.

"Don't be greedy Sarabi." said Scar.

Sarabi was angry.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" she roared.

"You aren't queen anymore!" Scar shouted.

"Well you aren't much of a king if your going to let this happen!" Sarabi growled.

Scar struck her furiously.

She was knocked down and stared at him with shock.

"What have you done!" she roared.

"If you dare tell anyone you will die!" he growled viciously.

Sarabi had never seen this side of Scar and she was realistically afraid, but of course, Sarabi did not show this to Scar.

"If you every strike me again, I'll make sure you don't eat again - don't forget I lead the hunting party!"

"Sarafina and Zira will keep me fed!" Scar argued back.

"Oh yes, Zira. Perhaps if I tell Sarafina that it is you has fathered Zira's cub, she won't be as happy to hunt for you!" warned Sarabi.

Scar growled.

"Get out!"

Sarabi held her head high and left the cave to find Sarafina, who was comforting Nala.

"Oh Nala!" whispered Sarabi to her niece. She hadn't thought of how Simba's death would affect her.

She hugged her lovingly and told her that things would be better - she then looked at Sarafina, indicating she wanted a word.

Sarafina nuzzled Nala lovingly, which ached Sarabi's heart.

"Will you be alright for a few minutes?" Sarafina asked her cub.

Nala nodded and made her way to the watering hole - she was thirsty after all the crying.

Then, remembering her and Simba's plan to ditch Zazu at the watering hole to go to the elephant graveyard, Nala burst into tears again and simply sobbed for many minutes.


	21. Friends?

Chapter twenty one - friends?

Out of the blue, a hyena came to drink. Nala was frightened - even though it was just a cub, she was terrified of hyenas - what lion cub wasn't?

She shook a bit as the cub drank - it noticed and asked her why.

"Things are brilliant now!" the cub said, "We can have food whenever we want and stay safe from the cold at night and we can drink without the fear of being killed!"

Nala had had no idea the hyenas had it so bad.

However, she was still scared, but refused to show it.

"So why were you upset?" asked the cub, noticing Nala's tear stained face.

"My best friend is…is gone." wept Nala.

They hyena froze.

"Oh…sorry." he apologised.

"It's alright - it's not your fault." smiled Nala kindly.

The hyena smiled, but the cubs were interrupted by their mothers.

"Come along Nala!" growled Nala.

Nala had never heard her talk in the voice she used, and obeyed at once.

"Um, see you again?" asked the hyena cub.

"NO!" snarled her mother.

The cub cowered.

Both were picked up and carried away.

"By Nala." said the cub quietly.

"Bye…er."

"Injia." finished the cub.

"Bye Injia."

Shortly after, Sarafina dropped Nala none-too-gently on a rock.

"What did I do?" demanded Nala.

"You must not socialise with the hyenas!" Sarafina barked.

"Why shouldn't I?" argued Nala.

"Because I'm telling you not to!" replied her mother aggressively.

"WHAT has gotten into you?" shouted Nala defiantly, "I lose my best friend and future king, and you beg me to move on, to get on with it, yet when I make a friend, you tell me to stay away! You may think I'm stupid, but I know the name Injia means 'joined.' And that is what we are - joined. Maybe you're the one who needs to get on with it!"

With those word said, Nala bolted away - she had had enough upset for one day and needed to escape.

Everyone who lived in the pride lands had heard the argument and were stunned. But Scar was pleased by his daughter.

Maybe she _would_ be a good heir.

Sarafina had gotten herself very upset by the new character of her daughter - she burst into tears as Sarabi came to sit with her.

"Come - we'll find somewhere private." said Sarabi, looking at everyone else.

The other lionesses nodded sympathetically and moved away - the hyenas did not however.

Injia was close by, with his mother.

"She speaks the truth!" she snapped, running after her new friend.

Her mother let her go - she had only separated the cubs to spite Sarafina, but perhaps letting them bond would spite the lioness even more.

Injia found Nala hiding in a small cave, near the watering hole.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Nala nodded, but felt very guilty.

"I've never had such a bad argument with my mother before." she explained.

"But it's true!" said Injia. "We should still be friends, despite what everyone else thinks…I've never had a friend before." She explained quietly.

"And I really like you. Your brave and know how when to tell the truth and when not to!"

Nala laughed.

"Friends?" asked Injia.

"Friends!" grinned Nala.


	22. Dinner time

Chapter twenty two - dinner time

"Sarabi!" roared Scar.

"What!" snapped Sarabi back.

"Tell your hunting party to get a move on! Everyone is starving!" he growled.

Sarabi glared at him before moving towards the lionesses.

"Can I come?" asked Nala, too frightened to stay with the adult hyenas.

"Yes Nala - you're nearly 8 months old now…it's about time you started your hunting lessons." agreed Sarafina.

The other lionesses nodded in agreement, so Nala silently followed them to a herd of zebra.

"Watch." said her mother, influencing her to sit.

So Nala sat and watched with real interest as the lionesses calmly and slowly approached a zebra herd.

"Quiet!" growled Sarafina gently as Nala tripped over a rock.

Everyone froze as they watched the zebra, but they hadn't heard anything.

"Okay, stay put and don't move!" said Sarafina as she and the other lionesses spread out to surround the zebra herd. With a thundering charge from Sarabi, the lionesses bounded into the herd - the zebras scattered with surprise, but wherever they went, there was a lioness. Sarabi managed to grab one, and the rest of the pride helped her kill it.

"Okay Nala, come eat!" called Sarafina.

But just as Nala was about to tuck in, several hyenas barged into the kill and took over it.

"Hey!" snarled Sarabi.

"What are you going to do about it?" growled a hyena. Sarabi attacked it, but about 30 hyenas counter attacked her.

The other lionesses tried to help, and almost won, before a hyena got Nala!

"Who's is this then?" snarled the abductor as the lionesses froze.

The hyenas grinned as Nala called for help.

"Nala!" called Sarafina, ready to leap.

"Ah ah ah!" warned the abductor, his jaws ready to kill Nala.

Sarafina tried to keep calm and asked what they wanted.

"The zebra or your daughter - which will it be?" blackmailed the hyena.

Sarafina roared.

"You can have the zebra, but only when you give us my daughter!" she shouted with rage at the ordeal.

The hyenas laughed maniacally.

"How do we know you will not try and overpower us again when you have your daughter back?" questioned the hyena.

All the lionesses roared this time.

"You make think ill of us, dog, but lions are loyal if nothing else!" snarled Sarabi.

The hyena growled, but let Nala go, who tearfully ran to Sarafina.

She nuzzled and comforted her daughter while the hyenas demolished the zebra.

"Let's go home." said Sarabi gently.


	23. The truth hurts

Chapter twenty three - The truth hurts

The lionesses went back to pride rock, still hungry.

Sarafina went straight to Scar.

"Those buddies of yours could have killed Nala!" she shouted as soon as she saw him.

"What?" demanded Scar, glaring at the hyenas, who gulped.

"They held her captive and threatened her death for a zebra!" explained Sarafina with rage.

Scar was furious.

"I'll deal with this my love." he said gently.

Sarafina nodded.

"SHENZI!" he roared to the leader of the hyenas.

Shenzi pretended she knew nothing about the captivity of Nala.

"Yes Scar?" she asked innocently.

"You're the leader of the hyenas and you lead the hyenas hunt…" Scar began.

"Yes, about once a week…" interrupted Shenzi.

Scar roared and Shenzi fell into silence.

"Tell your hyena gang that if they ever threaten my daughter again for a few mouthfuls of meat, they'll be living in the outlands with nothing!"

"Hey hang on!" shouted Shenzi, "You're the one who told us to kill Simba and Nala in the elephant graveyard last month!"

"Shut up!" Scar roared.

Sarafina had heard - so had Nala.

"How could you?" growled Sarafina with real rage.

"You're not my father - you're a monster!" Nala shouted, crying.

"Nala!" called Scar, but Nala refused to listen to her.

She ran away.

Sarafina roared with disgust at Scar, and he knew he had lost his mate and daughter in less than a minute.

Sarafina then ran after Nala. Sarabi joined her.

"Nala, it's ok!" comforted Sarafina when she found Nala hysterical.

"He's my father and he wanted me killed - he didn't even care!" wept Nala.

Sarabi suspected that Scar had been responsible of Mufassa and Simba's deaths, but she couldn't prove it. After all, Zazu had seen the stampede hadn't he? And Zazu hated Scar, so Sarabi doubted he was lying. Besides, it didn't matter if Sarabi suspected Scar - it wouldn't bring back Mufassa or Simba. What mattered now was her very upset niece and disgusted sister.

"We mustn't let Scar upset us like this!" said Sarabi wisely, "We must hold our heads up strong and get through us together - in the end we will win."

Nala nodded and her tears dried quickly in the hot African sun.

"Who wants a father who strikes his lionesses anyway?" she asks.

"What?" demanded Sarafina, shocked.

Sarabi froze.

"I saw him hit Opal yesterday and, forgive me if I'm wrong but, Sarabi on the night that Mufassa and Simba - that Scar sat the throne." explained Nala.

Sarafina was so shocked that all she could do was look at Sarabi in stunned silence.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true." admitted Sarabi, quiet ashamed.

"Oh Sarabi - I'm so sorry." said Sarafina gently.

"I know mother, the truth hurts doesn't it?" asked Nala.

"Yes princess," agreed Sarafina, "it really does."


	24. Learning and growing fast

Chapter twenty three - learning and growing fast

Nala moved on fast from the truth about Scar.

She hardly liked him to begin with.

By the time she was 20 months old, Nala had mastered the art of hunting and truly was a champion.

The lionesses still starved despite the skill they had between them though. The hyenas had eaten almost all the herd animals in the pride lands.

"I told you they would eat everything!" growled Sarabi when Scar quite aggressively told her he was hungry.

Scar was furious, but he really couldn't say anything.

The lionesses all hated Scar and often overpowered him at the rarity of a kill.

He was left with the very last scraps, and grew ever more bitter and aggressive.

One day, a lion named Ni arrived in the pride lands. After much talk, it was discovered that he was the brother of Mohatu - Ahadi's father.

This made him great uncle to Scar. Scar was careful, as Ni was bigger than him, but he knew he would just have to wait a little bit. Ni was very old now at 13 years.

Ni became very friendly with the lionesses - they wanted him to be king, as they could see he had a good and loyal heart - but because of his good and loyal heart, Ni would not try and overpower Scar. He often said that it was not his place to change what had happened, and if Scar was king, then that was how it was.

At least, that is what he had said at the beginning of his stay at pride rock.

He soon realised Scar was pretty evil and troubled at mind.

On the very eve of Ni's birthday, he approached Scar, after seeing him attack Sheba.

"What are you doing?" he asked, horrified as Sheba limped away.

"I'm asserting my authority!" growled Scar.

"But she wasn't even doing anything!" objected Ni, growing angry.

"Stay out of it! You haven't had authority over me since Mohatu died. Where did you disappear to after the death of Mohatu?" Scar shouted.

"He was my _brother_!" roared Ni, "When he died, I had nothing left!"

"You had the throne!"

"A throne!" repeated Ni, "What good is a throne when your most loved are gone? My mother, father and brother were all dead - so I left!"

"I stayed! When father died, I stayed. When Mufassa and his son died, I stayed - to rule over the remainder of the pride lands and the inhabitants." retaliated Scar.

"Wish you hadn't!" growled Nala.

"Nala, shut up!" snarled Scar, furious.

"What you gonna do, 'daddy'?" Nala tormented, knowing and attack from Scar would result in him being attacked by Ni. "Come on Scar, leave Ni alone - as well as us lionesses!"

It was too much for Scar, and he brutally jumped on Nala, savaging her with no mercy to show.

Without realising, Ni was on top of him, fury engulfed in him.

After a bloody battle, Ni had Scar pinned.

"I am going to stay for one more day to celebrate my birthday with my brother's descendants, and _all_ of us are going to enjoy it!" he growled with real threat in his voice.

With a heavy shove on Scar's stomach, Ni let himself up and rudely turned his back on Scar.

He approached Nala and nuzzled her until she got up. Sarafina joined her and flicked her tail impatiently with the presence of Scar.

She was kind to her daughter.

"You need to keep safe, Nala." she purred gently, licking her daughter's wounds.

"I know mom - sorry." Nala replied quietly.

Ni smiled at her.

"We will celebrate my birthday tomorrow, before I leave."

"You're leaving!" cried Nala, horrified.

"Yes, Nala, that is what I said. I am getting old now, and my time of death is close. I do not which to pass away in the presence of so many pride members - especially young ones." he replied gently.

Nala bowed her head with sadness.

"I am sorry I could not spend more time with you all." said Ni to the pride.

"I'm sorry too!" replied Scar sarcastically. He knew Ni was no longer a threat to him, in the sense of taking over pride rock, and remained very rude to him. He didn't do anything to trigger a fight, though - he knew Ni was stronger than him, despite his old age.

After the attack by Scar, Nala was careful around the king.

Ni watched her, and felt sorry for her.

"You shouldn't fear him like this - it's not right!" said Ni to Nala.

"I know - I shouldn't fear him at all, as he is my father."

This sent shivers down Ni's spine.

"I would never attack any lioness, with the exception of war, let alone my own daughter. Ahadi would be horrified if he knew his son had turned out like this."

"Mufassa was the greatest king ever!" smiled Nala, "So at least he could cancel out the disappointment from my father." she laughed.

Scar had heard this, and flew into a rage.

"That name is never again to be uttered in my presence!" he roared, "I AM THE KING!"

With that, he raced to the large cliff that erected behind pride rock, and shouted to the skies, "There you go father! I'm king now, are you proud of me yet? You loved that freak of a brother because of his promised kinghood - love meeee!" he screamed.

When no-one answered, Scar roared with dismay and fury. He truly was troubled in the mind.

Meanwhile, Nala could hear her father shouted, and it made her mature even quicker. She felt sorry for him, but that was no excuse. She was good at heart, but knew Scar did not love her. That didn't make her evil and cruel.

Shaking her head, Nala looked for Uru.

"Yes my grandchild, what is it?" asked Uru kindly.

"Why is Scar…my father, so cruel to us?" Nala asked point blankly.

"My husband, Ahadi, was very cruel to him." explained Uru.

"He was?" asked Nala. "But Mufassa always talked so lovingly of his father."

"Oh yes." nodded Uru. "Mufassa was very much loved by Ahadi - he was his favourite because he was the oldest lion, like him, because he had a gold pelt, like him and because he would be king, like him." explained Uru sadly.

Realisation began to enrobe Nala.

"I suppose Scar is like he is because he found nothing but cruelty and hate from Ahadi - maybe he wants to be just one thing like his father."

"Oh." nodded Nala sadly.

"Yes - Ahadi even gave Scar his name - his real name is Taka." gossiped Uru.

"That's awful!" exclaimed Nala. "Er, sorry." she said, remembering that Uru was Ahadi's wife.

"It's alright child - you are learning and growing fast."


	25. Uru passes and Zira falls pregnant

Chapter twenty four - Uru passes away and Zira falls pregnant

Rafiki was in his tree, when he felt as chilling wind run across him. He knew Mufassa was sad, but it had nothing to do with the mistreat lionesses, although Mufassa was also upset about that.

"What is wrong Mufassa?" prayed Rafiki, listening to the wind.

After listening hard for some time, Rafiki bowed his head with sadness.

"Oh Mufassa I am so sorry - your mother is a much loved member of the pride, and will be sorely missed - how long does she have left?"

A fruit fell from a branch next to Rafiki's feet. It did not break. Another fruit fell, and this one did not break. Then, a third fruit fell and smashed into many pieces.

"3 days." whispered Rafiki sadly.

The wind blew up like a storm, before disappearing, and Rafiki knew Mufassa's spirit had returned to heaven.

Upset and the news of death, the wise baboon made his way to pride rock.

"What do you want?" growled Scar, furious at everything.

"I have terrible news Scar." Rafiki confessed.

"What?"

"Your mother…shall pass away 3 days from now."

Scar let the news sink in, but could not and would not accept it. How could his mother die?

"How dare you prophesise such heartlessness!" roared Scar.

"I only tell the truth!" objected Rafiki.

"How would you even know? Who told you my mother will pass away?"

"Mufassa did."

Scar was overcome with rage.

"He's dead! I'm the king now, so if you wish to live, then get out! Out of the pride lands, NOW!" Scar bellowed, his roars going straight through the poor baboon.

Rafiki took a last fleeting look at the lionesses and left, his head held high.

Uru had heard the whole conversation, but was not afraid. She was extremely old now, and welcomed death.

She knew she would still see her family in spirit - and the joy of knowing she would join Ahadi and Mufassa once more!

Zira had also heard the conversation, and joined Scar to comfort him.

Their son, Nuka joined him as well.

Scar did love him, but the thirteen month old lion clearly had mental problems. Just like his father.

"Dad, will I be king after you?" Nuka asked, completely disregarding his father's feelings at the news of Uru's upcoming death.

"Perhaps, unless I can father another son!" Scar spat.

Nuka was shocked.

"But _I'm_ the oldest!" he objected furiously.

"Shut up!" growled Scar.

Nuka was upset, but fearful. He was very scared of Scar and even Zira.

So he kept quiet as Zira spoke to Scar.

"A male had entered the pride lands." she said, hoping to distract him.

Scar shot up, and called Zazu.

"Yes sire?" the hornbill asked nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me another lion has entered my domain?" snarled the king.

"I, I didn't know…"

"YOUR FIRED!" raged Scar, throwing Zazu into the ribcage of a distant meal - a makeshift prison.

"For your treachery!" said Scar meanly.

"But I didn't know!" objected Zazu.

"Silence! Your lucky I'm not giving you to the hyenas!" Scar spat.

Then, he raced to find out who the intruder was.

"Who dares trespass?" he roared to the newcomer.

The lion had a dark pelt and a brown mane. He was headstrong and good, but was not very big and knew better than to try and fight Scar, who was bigger.

"My name is Mapya your highness."

"What do you want?" Scar demanded.

"I pose no threat to you - I only request that I stay here for one night, before I leave tomorrow morning on my journey." Mapya explained.

"Where are you going?" asked Scar.

"Nowhere in particular. I'm a rouge. I just wander around looking for a meal and shelter."

Scar sighed and agreed to let him stay, but only for that night "You stay outside the cave!" Scar warned Mapya.

Mapya agreed, grateful for a rest from his lifetime of wandering.

Normally, the lionesses stayed outside the cave as well, unwilling too sleep in the presence of Scar. That night was no exception.

Mapya stayed up with the lionesses, long after Scar fell asleep.

"What's your name?" he flirted to Zira, who giggled at his affection.

"Zira." she purred back.

They flirted for a long time, before they retired to a small cave near pride rock.

There, Zira conceived her twins.

Two days later, Uru fell asleep in the cave - and never woke up.


End file.
